


Ron's Ribbons

by salixbabylon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-26
Updated: 2007-12-26
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixbabylon/pseuds/salixbabylon
Summary: A wrapping charm goes awry and tests Harry's limited patience.





	Ron's Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> For [sarka](http://sarka.livejournal.com/), who wanted a Christmas fic. Massive thank-yous to [helena_s_renn](http://helena-s-renn.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

"Stop helping, you're making it _worse_!"

Harry shot Ron an exasperated look and lowered his wand. "Fine; you do it then," he said with more than a hint of challenge in his voice.

Ron struggled for a few minutes and succeeded in getting one arm mostly untangled. Sort of. Harry's irritation started to bleed into amusement at his friend's expense, but there was still an awful lot of frustration to overcome.

It had been the most trying holiday season in Harry's memory. He knew he'd been acting like a moody prat, but honestly, how was he supposed to feel with Ron prancing around their flat, so obviously full of good cheer? All week Ron had been driving him mad, beginning with a twisted fashion show while Ron tried on different Christmas-themed boxer shorts and asking for Harry's opinion, followed by inquiries about when gifts of bondage gear should be given if not at the family Christmas at the Burrow, and ending with Ron's incessant lascivious _licking_ of every phallic sweet the holiday had to offer.

Harry was about ready to burst.

And not just his cock; his temper was frayed and he was either going to hex his best friend or jump on him and fuck him through the floor. The peppermint sticks had been difficult enough to stand, but the tight little red pants with the Santa hat and all that milky skin dotted with freckles and the muscles and lean legs that went on for miles and flat stomach and biceps... Harry'd had to mumble something about Ron picking out his own bloody presents and beat a hasty retreat to the loo for some quality time with his right hand.

He couldn't believe how outraged he felt by Ron's constant questions. Ron had always asked Harry's opinion of the gifts he planned to give Hermione, but Harry had thought that they'd broken up or something a month ago. Neither of them would talk to him about it, but they hadn't been seeing very much of each other and he'd started to relax and even perhaps allow in a tiny spark of hope that they were finished and maybe now was _his_ chance, but, well. Not if Ron was giving her leather handcuffs and trying to impress her with sexy underwear.

So he was grouchy and pissy and when Ron had said, late on the afternoon of the 24th, that he wanted Harry's help practicing his wrapping and ribbon charms, Harry had been ready to snap. It was no surprise to him that the spell had gone wrong and Ron had ended up wrapped in ribbons, somehow both over and _under_ his clothing. Banishing them had been rejected as Ron didn't want to lose his favorite jumper to wherever it was that Banished items went, so they were trying other ideas and failing miserably. Harry's last attempt had somehow merged the ribbon with the fabric of Ron's socks, of all things.

Harry had always hated bloody ribbons anyway.

After his command to stop helping, Harry leaned back on his elbows and watched while Ron struggled one arm free of both the ribbons and his clothes. It was impossible to tell how many of the damned things there were: at least three, judging by the colors. They were lucky none of them had wrapped around Ron's throat, Harry supposed, although the image of some of the wider bands of green wrapping over Ron's eyes and lips made his prick twitch with interest.

The image that followed, of Ron naked but for a few strategically-placed festive bows and bonds, lying under the tree with a tag that read "For Harry," made it spring to full hardness.

"Bloody hell," Ron complained. "Fuck. I give up. Help, please?" he asked petulantly.

Harry smirked. "Oh no, what if I make it even worse?"

"Just fucking help me, you twat," Ron whinged, struggling futilely against his bonds.

Harry tried not to groan aloud at the sight _that_ made and the havoc it wrecked on his libido. With a few impatient tugs, he managed to get Ron's other arm mostly freed, but after that they had to use a cooperative approach to get the ribbons separated from the various layers of clothing, and in all honesty they could have used another two hands at least to help untangle the mess.

Finally Ron sat, slightly flushed and breathless, wearing just one sock and his pants, and those were half-pulled off from where they'd had to untangle the ribbon that had wound from his stomach to his thigh, barber-pole fashion.

Harry was flushed and breathless, too, mostly at having his hands all over his best mate's bare skin but for all the wrong reasons. He was wondering how he was going to manage to stand up and get to his bedroom for a much-needed wank without Ron noticing the enormous tent in his jeans when Ron laughed and reached over to tug at Harry's knee.

"No fair you being the only one to unwrap your presents," he grinned.

Harry blinked and gaped like a fish for a few moments. When he finally regained the ability to speak, all that came out was, "Uh, Ron? What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that if you get to open your present, I get to open mine," Ron said very clearly in the tone he sometimes used when speaking to his three-year-old niece.

Still confused, Harry waited for Ron to laugh and thump him and start taking the piss.

Ron rolled his eyes. "If I've got the emotional range of a teaspoon, what the hell are you, a fork?" he said, and leaned forward to kiss Harry.

Kiss might have been an understatement. Ron _snogged_ him, until Harry's toes curled and his fingers were knotted in Ron's hair and he was gasping for air. He _hated_ air, hated breathing, hated having to stop this insanity because he'd surely wake up or find out it had all been a joke or maybe Ron would just change his mind because Harry was too obviously desperate...

"Merlin, stop bloody thinking," Ron mumbled against his lips and pushed Harry back onto the floor and crawled on top of him.

Their bodies meeting for the first time, like this, Ron nearly naked and on _top_ and _hard_ against his cock almost made Harry come. His hands grabbed Ron's arse and pulled down, wiggling and groaning and although Ron seemed like he was trying to get away, he wasn't, Harry wouldn't let him, and well, he didn't think Ron was trying all that much actually – it seemed more like he was grinding back.

In no time at all Ron was making those short gasping noises that Harry recognized from years of guiltily listening to his friend wank behind closed curtains. Despite the chafing feeling of too much friction through unrelenting denim, Harry pulled Ron's hips down even harder and thrust against him urgently as their mouths devoured each other's, tongues tangling and panting gasps transforming into yells of pleasure as they both came.

Ron collapsed onto Harry's chest, uncomfortably heavy and gangly and sweaty, but Harry wrapped his arms around him tight, determined not to let go.

Eventually Ron pushed himself up, which was quite a relief now that afterglow had faded some and Harry took a few deep, grateful breaths.

Ron grinned. "There's still a ribbon left," he said, kneeling up a bit to push down his stained boxer shorts. A green ribbon was tied in a very bedraggled bow around the head of his limp prick.

Harry looked at it for what was probably an inappropriate length of time. "You didn't mess up that charm at all, did you?" he finally asked.

"Part of it," Ron chuckled. "Wasn't supposed to wrap that much ribbon around me, exactly."

"No?"

Ron shrugged. "I knew what I wanted for Christmas and I was pretty sure it was what you wanted, too."

Harry laughed and pulled Ron down for a quick kiss. "How about we go to your bedroom and let you unwrap it then?"


End file.
